Fazbear
Fazbear is a game by Zonic, it is inspired by TRTF 5 and FNaC 3. Story After 2 months since FNaF 4, the brother has been sent to Fazbear's, a small warehouse and factory located in Nevada, to find a body for Micheal, who can't survive with his old body, and leave with it, all in one night. With only a few tools, he might not even enter the first floor without any injuries. Let's see what happens. Gameplay Flashlight Ah, the overused tool. It follows your cursor and illuminates dark areas. You can turn it on and off by pressing CTRL. It can agitate or repel others, depending on who it is. It also has a limited battery which drains if it's used. To charge it, you must find some batteries and press R with it selected. Free-Roam Some floors have free roam while others don't. The ones that do have it are: * Floor 2 * Floor 3 * Floor 6 * Floor ? On these floors, you must find the gate and pull the lever, then click on the opened entrance and play a small Ballora Gallery-like game while one of the animatronics hunts you down. Here are their following behavior: * Floor 2: Bonnie. He will occasionally appear in the dark and you must stop moving and click him. * Floor 3: Foxy. He will sometimes run in front of you then appear next to you, either on the left or right. Shine the light at him to repel him. * Floor 6: Fredbear. He will randomly appear while flashing the light. You must press the button that has the same color of his eyes. * Floor ?: Fazbear. He will mimic the behavior of Foxy until you're halfway there. He will now appear in the vents on the sides and top. Depending on where you hear him, click the vent you heard him in to hide next to it, TJoC Living Room style. If you're 80% done, he will now appear in front of you, and you must hide next to the side vents. Fear If you look at the characters for too long or hide in the darkness for too long, the Fear meter will rise up. If it's fully up, you won't be able to turn off the light or move for a bit. Floors Floor 1 The beginning floor. It resembles the FNaF 1 office. On the sides are 2 doors. The main gameplay here is the flashlight and lack of cameras. You must shine the light at the characters if they pop up, but Golden Freddy will appear in the office when you aren't looking, and you must shut off the flashlight for 4 seconds. This floor only has Chica and Golden Freddy. To beat this floor and move on, you must survive 3 minutes. Floor 2 The first free roam floor. This resembles the FNaF 1 diner, but with mostly hallways and storage rooms. It usually takes a few tries to get past, but eventually, you'll get there. The characters here are Chica, Bonnie. To beat this floor, you must find the key and gate. (map soon) Floor 3 The second free roam floor. This resembles a factory with phones and desk allover the place. It also has atleast 1 vent in every room and 1 hole in 1/3 rooms. The character here is Foxy. To beat this floor, you must find the gate, pull the lever next to it and click the opened gate. Floor 4 Finally, a floor where you need to walk only in specific times. It resembles a small, green cave. You can click one of the 2 corridors (one on the front and a second one on the right) to walk up to them and shine the light at the characters. You have a gate on the left which must be clicked a lot of times to open. The characters here are Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy. To beat this floor, you must open the gate on the left. Floor 5 The third non-free roam floor. Resembles Floor 1 a bit with the gameplay but looks like a small office building. You must shine the light at one of the 3 doorways to check if anyone is there, and if anyone is there, hide behind the crate. However, Foxy is still here. The characters here are Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. To get through this floor, you must survive 3 minutes.Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff